disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash the Wonder Dog (episode)
"Flash the Wonder Dog" is the fourth episode of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. It aired on March 19, 1989. Synopsis The episode begins with Dale watching the TV show "Flash the Wonder Dog." A few minutes later, a breaking news report comes on -- the show's star, Flash, has disappeared! Dale insists that they go and find him, so the Rangers climb into the Ranger Plane and go out to search for him. Several hours later, they find Flash in an abandoned building, being guarded by a sleeping Mepps. The Rangers manage to get Flash out, even though a cheese attack by Monty almost ruins their escape. During the escape though, the Rangers learn that the supposedly fearless Flash has an extreme fear of heights. Dale is very disappointed that his hero is apparently a fake, and they part ways, with Flash heading back to the TV station. Meanwhile, Fat Cat (irked that the star and hero of the TV show is a dog) and his gang have been committing various crimes while disguised as Flash the Wonder Dog in order to destroy his reputation. These included filling a construction foreman's car with cement, breaking a baby's milk bottle, knocking over a stack of tomato crates, and painting over a brand new billboard. These events are discovered by the Rangers when they are aired on the news, and they know that Flash could not have committed those crimes -- because they knew he was innocent. Dale sums up their reaction, saying, "Flash may not be a hero, but he's no bad guy!" The Rangers set out to find Flash before the angry citizens do. They find him just as he reaches the TV station, and they help him escape an angry mob that chases him through the TV studio past several sets where filming is going on (including a cooking show, where the chef's soufflé is ruined, and a Bill Nye-style science show). The Rangers, who by now have figured out that Fat Cat framed Flash for some reason, are trying to figure out a way to help him prove he is innocent when they learn that "Flash" (Fat Cat in disguise) is holding Conrad Cockatoo (Flash's former co-star who had recently been named as his replacement) hostage on set. The Rangers hatch a plan that will clear Flash and save Conrad. Gadget and Zipper head to the control room and Monty heads to one of the cameras while Chip, Dale, and Flash head for the set. With his trademark howl, Flash overcomes his fear of heights and jumps down from a catwalk, landing on Fat Cat and unmasking him, the tv station empolyes see that the Flash is a fake. Monty turns the camera around while Gadget sets up the broadcast and has Zipper hit the "transmit/on-air" button as the action unfolds. Flash is cleared on national television and gets his show back while Fat Cat and his lackeys end up being "hosed". The episode ends with Flash thanking the Rescue Rangers profusely for helping clearing him and making him look like a hero and Chip proclaiming him an honorary Rescue Ranger. Voice Cast *Corey Burton - Dale, Zipper, Mole, Snout, Crook Actor, Painter *Peter Cullen - Monterey Jack, Mepps, Director, TV Chef *Jim Cummings - Fat Cat, Wart, Conrad, Mr. Whizzer *Tress MacNeille - Chip, Gadget, Female Actor, Child Actor *Rob Paulsen - Flash, Construction Worker, TV Newscaster Video releases VHS * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Double Trouble DVD * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Volume 1 Gallery chipdaledogs2.jpg|Chip and Dale awarded honorary "wonder dogs" by Flash chipdaledogs8.jpg|Chip and Dale imitating Flash's rescue bark and howl 104-19.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episodes